We All Fall Down
by Rosa Le Barge
Summary: ONESHOT! “We enjoy warmth because we have been cold. We appreciate light because we have been in darkness. By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness.” David Weatherford


_Ring around the Rosie_

The five Black children didn't always despise one another. In fact, they once loved each other, and relied on one another. The "Untouchables" as they liked to call themselves, were just as their name suggested. Untouchable. If you messed with one, the rest automatically came to their defense. And no one wanted to face the wrath of the Blacks, for they were all ruthless in their own ways. Narcissa, with her icy, cool demeanor; Bellatrix with her cruel, wild passion; Andromeda, with her wisdom; Sirius with his recklessness and impulsiveness; and Regalus with his quiet, yet scary attitude were enough to scare anyone who crossed their path. Even at a young age, these five unique children could scare away wizards twice their ages. The Black children were extremely independent for their ages; and didn't truly need anyone but each other. Their different, yet independent personalities lead to fights between them that sometimes lasted for weeks. It should have been then that everyone else noticed the beginning of what would later be turned into a hatred so deep, it was like a fast spreading disease. But none of them wanted to admit it then, for fear that they would fall apart. They all circled around a silver corn cord, trying not to break step and stay within the same footing as the rest.

_A pocket full of Posies_

Although the Blacks seemed undefeatable, they too had weaknesses. They too needed someone to lean on in their time of need. Narcissa, who always looked as though nothing could unruffled her or affect her in any way; who was never caught off guard, sometimes just felt the need to vent to her sisters and cousins. Bellatrix, the cold, merciless one, who would hex you without a second thought would never even _think_ of laying a wand on any of her sisters or cousins. Regalus who rarely socialized with anyone outside the of the elite pureblood families, and was usually quiet felt the need to vent to one of his family members whenever he had the chance. Andromeda, who always had an air of dignity about her, went back to her sisters and cousins when she was unsure of anything instead of anyone else. Even Sirius, the brave, careless blood traitor Gryffindor, went back to his brother and cousins secretly when he needed something or felt unloved. Sometimes, when they needed comfort, they sat back and relished in their cherished memories like a bee would relish in the sweet fragrance of a sunflower. And they held onto those memories with iron grasps, afraid that one day, they would all disappear and leave them to face the cold, painful truth.

_Ashes Ashes, _

Little by little, the cousins slowly started drifting apart. Andromeda's disappearances became more and more frequent, Bellatrix's loyalty to the rising Dark Lord was increasing rapidly, Sirius was spending less and less time with his family, and spent more time with his new Gryffindor friends, Regalus no longer looked up to his older brother and cousins, he learned to fend for himself and joined the started to admire the Dark Lord and his ways, Andromeda had run away, leaving them hurt and betrayed. Their fights became more and more intense, like a fire growing rapidly, each piece problem like a piece of wood that would cause an explosion to happen. Just like a fire, it slowly started burning down and spreading away as it did. And like the ashes from a smoldering fire, they fell apart.

_We all fall down._

As the years passed by, Bellatrix and Sirius both served more than a decade in Azkaban before escaping; Narcissa got married and was icier than ever, Andromeda was a filthy blood traitor who no longer considered part of the Black family tree.

Sirius was killed by Bellatrix, the one who had promised to protect them with her life and never bring harm to any of them. He had fallen into the veil with a look of shock on his face.

Andromeda was practically dead. Her husband, daughter and sister in-law were dead by her own sister's hands.

Regalus was long gone, for he had turned his back on the cause and gotten killed.

Narcissa was wishing for death. Her husband, son, and sister were all fighting alongside the Dark Lord, and there was a possibility none of them would come back.

Bellatrix watched in shock as Molly Weasly's curse aimed her straight in the chest and knocked her over.

And one by one, the members of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, _all fell down. _


End file.
